Secrets Buried in Winter's Snow
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Serena Yvonne and Ash Ketchum have been dating for 5 months now, and they couldn't be happier! However, when several secrets get out, Serena's reputation- which had already been hanging by a thread- crumbles in the dust. How did someone find out her and Ash's biggest secret and why did they tell everyone? SEQUEL TO "A TWIST OF SUMMER'S FATE".


**A/N: Since everyone wanted a sequel, well, I have to put one up! I'm flattered that everyone wanted one the day I finished A Twist of Summer's Fate. But I'll warn you about something: nothing can compare to that one. That is no doubt the best fanfiction I've ever written. Sooooo I don't own Pokemon! Enjoy!**

**Secrets Buried in Winter's Snow **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1**

Serena Yvonne blinked away the last bits of sleep from her eyes as she brushed her long, honey colored hair. Her blue brush gracefully made its way down Serena's hair, turning the tangled knots into straight, curvy hair. "I'm glad my hair is finally obeying me for once," the seventeen year-old said to her Luxio, who was lying on her bed. Luxio picked its head up off of its paws and murmured something in Pokemon-talk.

Serena took a red hair bow off of her dresser and put her hair into a ponytail. She spun around, her skirt spinning with her. She was wearing Kanto High's uniform which consisted of short, red plaid skirt, a white collared shirt with a red plaid tie, and knee-high black socks. Some girls at the high school complained about the uniform, but Serena was a fan of it. At her old school at Kalos, the uniforms were so boring! They were black and white; no other colors.

"Serena!" Serena's mother, Grace, called from downstairs. "Ash is here!" Serena's stomach did a 360 when her mother told her that her boyfriend was here. "Coming!" Serena called back. She quickly grabbed her black jacket that had Kanto High's logo on the sleeve and put it on then grabbed her own red plaid scarf. "Let's go, Luxio," Serena said, grabbing her purple book-bag that had pins of her favorite anime all over them.

Luxio jumped off her bed and walked beside Serena as they left her room. Serena climbed down the stairs of her and Grace's new house. They had moved to the Kanto region near the end of summer, surprising Serena when they moved back to Pallet Town. She wasn't complaining, though. When she made it downstairs, she saw Grace standing with Ash Ketchum, Serena's boyfriend.

Ash was wearing the male Kanto High uniform; black pants, a white collared shirt with a red plaid tie, and the black jacket with the logo on it. Ash smiled when he saw Serena, that toothy grin he always had. Serena smiled back at him, and then turned to her mom. "See you after school?"

Grace gave a simple shrug, but a smile was on her face. "I'm probably not going to be home but you have a key." She raised an eyebrow at Ash. "Just make sure you're alone." Serena rolled her eyes while Ash chuckled. "Don't worry, Mrs. Yvonne. I wouldn't do anything even if I did come in." Serena couldn't help but blush when he said that.

Her summer vacation came flooding back to her when he said those words. The night of the Jake Owen concert; the way Ash had kissed her, whispered to her, _touched _her. A shiver ran down Serena's spine but it felt good. She recalled Luxio, took Ash's hand, and made her way toward the door. "Bye, Mom!"

When they made it outside, a cold wind blew, ruffling Serena's hair. "Arceus, that was close," she mumbled as they walked down the porch steps. "For a moment I thought that she had discovered what happened over the summer!" Ash smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. "You worry too much. There's no way she could've figured it out." Ash paused for a moment. "Lilac may have but she wouldn't tell a soul!"

Serena smiled inwardly when Ash brought up his little sister. "Where is she, anyway?" Serena asked. "She normally walks with you to pick me up." Ash sighed. "Lilac's sick. Mom's taking her to the doctor today." Serena felt a pang of sympathy for the fourteen year-old. She should go visit her sometime to see how she's doing.

"So," Ash started, interrupting her thoughts. "Got any plans for tomorrow night?"

Serena thought for a moment, her cheeks reddening when she realized Ash might be asking her to go on a date tomorrow. "I don't think I'm busy. Why?" Ash hesitated then finally said, "There's a new movie coming out tomorrow and we wanted to go see it." "Is 'we' you, Paul, Trip, Gary, Misty, Iris, and Dawn?" Serena asked cheekily. Ash flashed her a sheepish smile. "Yeah."

Serena loved Gary, Trip, and Paul. She thought they were awesome to hang around! Dawn, Misty, and Iris…well, that's a different story. Dawn could be really sour at sometimes; Serena could tell she wasn't Dawn's favorite person in the world. Misty and Iris were okay when they were with Dawn but when they weren't, they were awesome!

"Uh, that sounds like fun. What movie?" Ash's cheeks suddenly flushed, and Serena had a feeling it wasn't from the cold. "_Fifty Shades of Grey._" When Serena's eyes widened, Ash shook his head frantically. "We don't wanna go see it because we're perverts! We wanted to go and make fun of the movie. You know, a little immaturity at its best?" Serena blinked several times before giggling. "Oh, wow! I'd love to go!"

Ash sighed in little relief. "Great," he said. "I thought you were gonna think I am a pervert." Serena pushed her boyfriend playfully. "I already know you are." Ash raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Hey, there lovebirds," a familiar voice called. Ash and Serena looked to the left and saw Gary Oak walking toward them, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hey, Gary," Ash and Serena said in unison. Normally, Ash, Serena, Lilac, Gary, and Serena's new friend Luna walked together to the train station that was between Pallet Town and Pewter City. When Gary made it over to them, Serena noticed a small pink box with a yellow bow around it. "What is that?" Serena asked Gary.

A small blush appeared on Gary's face, which surprised Serena. When Serena had been here when she was a little kid, the big egoistical Gary Oak would never blush! "Today marks me and Misty's one-year anniversary," he replied, his voice shaking a little. Serena gasped while Ash smiled. "Congrats, man." Serena gave Gary a quick hug. "That's great! What did you get her?"

"A locket that has a picture of us together on one side, and the other side has a little letter on it." Serena smiled. Who knew Gary could be this romantic? Suddenly, a cold wind blew, going right through Serena's skin. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. No wonder Lilac got sick; it was freezing outside. Arms appeared behind her, wrapping her. "You cold?" Ash whispered in her ear. Serena shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. "I'm good now."

So they could walk, Ash moved to her side but kept his arm around her. When they neared the subway, a girl with the Kanto High uniform on was standing under a street light with blue and white headphones on. Her blue eyes caught Serena and she waved. It was Luna! Serena tore away from Ash and ran over to her best friend. "Hey, Luna!" Serena exclaimed cheerfully. Luna took off her headphones and greeted her with equal enthusiasm.

Luna had become Serena's best friend almost instantly. The first day of school, Serena didn't know anyone in nearly all of her classes, except for Ash and Gary but that was it. Luna had been in all of her classes except for one and she noticed that Serena just looked lost. Once she talked to Serena, they became friends.

"What took you guys so long?" the hot-pink haired girl demanded when Gary and Ash were by her. "The cold slows us down," Ash said, his teeth chattering a little. Luna nodded then grabbed Serena's wrist. "Come on! The subways gonna leave us if we don't hurry."

The four of them ran as fast as their cold legs could carry them as they ran to the subway. When they got there, there were a lot of other kids with the KHS uniform on. Ash and Gary waved at a few but Serena and Luna stayed to themselves, talking about the newest anime. When they made it on the subway, Serena slumped on one of the seats, crossing her legs for warmth.

"Thank Arceus its warm on here!" she exclaimed. Ash sat next to Serena and then put his arm around her and kissed her temple. Serena smiled up at her boyfriend, love in both of the teen's eyes. Luna groaned as she sat down on the other side of Serena. She stretched her pale legs and then leaned her head back. "I'm so tired!" she exclaimed.

Gary crossed his arms. "It isn't our fault you stay up till the break of dawn watching anime or playing video games."

Serena giggled as Luna reached around Serena and Ash to smack Gary. Gary rubbed the spot behind his head, murmuring something under his breath. Serena, Ash, and Luna all laughed. They rode the rest of the way to KHS making small talk about anime or tests. When the subway stopped, the four friends got up and walked toward the door. Luna wrapped her arms around Serena. "Too many people!" the smaller girl wailed. "Hold me!" Serena laughed and hugged her friend in a protective way until they made it out.

They had a small walk to KHS from here. When they did make it to the huge school, Serena and Luna both stopped walking when they saw a certain blue haired girl standing in the school lawn. She was standing with a girl that had short orange-haired and an African American girl with a mane of purple hair. Ash and Gary made their way over to their friends, oblivious to Serena and Luna's halt.

Like Serena, Luna wasn't Dawn's favorite girl. According to Ash, about a year ago, Luna and Dawn competed with each other to be captain of KHS's girls' volleyball team. Luna won the spot, leaving a very vengeful and pissed off Dawn. Ever since, Dawn hasn't liked Luna. Now that Serena was on the volleyball team, she could see that Dawn _hated _taking orders from Luna.

"I don't know why they like those three," Luna sighed. Her blue eyes were narrowed into slits. Serena shrugged, wanting to know the same thing. "Misty and Iris are okay," Serena tried but Luna just rolled her eyes. "They're two-faced followers," she spat. "When May was here, things were a little better." Serena couldn't help but wince when Luna said May's name. May was Ash's first girlfriend, and they would probably still be dating if she was still alive. She died in a car crash last April. Serena wished she could've met the pretty girl- she seemed nice and fun to be around. However, a lot of people at this school thought Serena had replaced her, which angered them.

Serena also couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. She already knew Ash missed May and wanted her back; she didn't think she could handle it if her best friend wanted May back as well. Serena opened her mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly. Suddenly, she didn't really want to go to the movies tomorrow. Luna must've seen Serena's weird expression because she started shaking her head.

"I didn't mean that I want you to replace you! I mean, I knew her but not that well." Serena put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay, I know you didn't."

Glancing toward Ash, she saw him smiling with the girls. He caught her eye and she immediately blushed for him catching her staring at him. He walked over to her, a shy smile on his face. Luna nudged her. "I'll see you in homeroom!" Before Serena could say anything, her friend was skipping away.

"You ready to go in?" Ash asked when he made it to her side. Serena hesitated. "Aren't you gonna wait for Paul and Trip?" Ash shrugged. "You looked upset." He smiled slyly. "You were also staring at me." Serena's face heated up and she looked away. "S-so what if I was?!" Ash chuckled then whispered in her ear. "You know, you shouldn't be getting all embarrassed like this. I mean, we've had sex and-"

Serena immediately gasped and slapped Ash's chest. "Shhh! What if someone heard you?!" Her face was now, officially, on fire. Ash blinked, apology in his eyes. "Don't worry, no one did." Serena crossed her arms, unsatisfied. Ash wrapped his arms around her, looking into her electric blue eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't mind if you stare at me. You've done things to me that no other girl has done; staring at me won't hurt me."

Without waiting for Serena to reply, he leaned in to kiss her. Serena tensed with surprise but let herself relax and then melted into his kiss. His soft lips pressed against hers for a while, their mouths open to take in each other's sweet breath. Serena was the first to break away for air. She smiled at Ash, her face flushed from kissing and from the cold. "Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go inside." Serena nodded and followed him inside the high school.

When they passed Dawn and her friends, Serena glanced at her. The bluenette was already glaring at her, menace in her blue eyes. Serena looked away, not because she couldn't meet Dawn's eyes, but because she didn't have any reason to dislike Dawn. When the two made it inside, they were greeted by a huge clock, black and white tiled floors, cases full of trophies, and a door that said, "Principle Oak's Office". The principle was Gary's grandfather while the vice principals name was Ivy.

"I have something for you," Ash said, sliding his book bag off of his shoulders. Serena perked up, wondering what her boyfriend had gotten her. Ash took out a white, fuzzy journal that had sprinkles on it. It was the size of the classic diary; it even had a little lock on it. Ash handed it to her along with a small key that had their initials on it. "Open it."

Serena obeyed and opened it. When she did, she didn't expect what she saw. Every single page was filled! Serena flipped through it and then went to the front page. It said,

"_This whole book sums up the misadventures we've had.  
>It also tells where and how I fell in love with you and a few corny poems."<em>

Serena looked up at Ash, her blue eyes wide. Was her boyfriend really this romantic?! "This whole thing is full of that?" she asked quietly. It wasn't because she didn't want other kids to hear it; it was because she was in disbelief. Ash nodded with a light blush on his face. "Yeah." Serena let out a squeak and threw her arms around Ash. "Oh, my Arceus, I love it!"

Ash staggered from the force of her powerful hug but hugged her back. "I'm glad." Serena parted and hugged the book. "I'm going to read it today, and if I finish, I'll reread it again and again…" Ash pressed his lips to hers again, but that didn't stop her from saying what she'd wanted to say. "And again, and again, and again," she murmured between his lips. Serena actually couldn't wait till homeroom so she could start reading!

**A/N: Yeah, yeah first chapter isn't that good. Luna is my OC, I'm basing her off myself actually. R/R!**


End file.
